Sol Ardiente
by Marisol Salinas
Summary: One Shot inspirado en el reto StripFic del Streptease. Akane sufre una gran pérdida luego de que su padre fallece, después de vivir depresión resurge como el Ave Fénix y se apasiona bailando sensualmente en un club nocturno.


_**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la extraordinaria Mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, es realizada sin fines de lucro, con el objetivo de entretener.**_

A veces cometemos el error de ser incongruentes en el amor, nos alejamos de quien amamos porque creemos que de esa forma estarán mejor, a veces es demasiado tarde para algunos el comprender que no valoramos a alguien lo suficiente, nos damos cuenta cuando la perdemos y entonces entendemos que esa persona era feliz con solo estar junto a nosotros.

**Advertencia, este One Shot contiene escenas de lemon que pueden ser consideradas explicitas, no apto para menores de edad.**

***Para tener una mejor experiencia leyendo este one shot, agregué algunas pistas que pueden reproducir en el momento que se indica cada una de ellas, los links se encuentran en negritas y entre paréntesis. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**ONE SHOT**

**"Sol Ardiente"**

**( watch?v=MYnT76fWN4Y )**

Pasaron tres largos años después de mi partida de Tokio, Japón, el único que me ataba a Nerima era mi padre, quien falleció víctima de cáncer terminal, su pérdida fue muy dolorosa, en especial para mí, la menor de sus hijas.

Bastaron unos pocos días de la muerte de mi progenitor, para que quien creía que era el hombre de mi vida, anulara nuestro compromiso, argumentando la inexistencia del mismo por la partida de Soun Tendo.

Creí que él me amaba. Durante cuatro años les dimos techo, comida y apoyo a él y al holgazán del tío Genma Saotome, estuve con Ranma a su lado, aún en batallas en donde hubiera dado mi vida por él. Pero simplemente me desechó como si fuera una basura, por fin mostró su verdadero rostro. En ese entonces, demostró que jamás estuve equivocada, era un egocéntrico, engreído, incapaz de preocuparse por nadie más que no fuera él.

No lo niego, aún recuerdo que lloré por varios días, incluso semanas. Tarde un tiempo en asimilar ambas pérdidas, los dos hombres que más amaba habían muerto para mí, uno de enfermedad, él otro por el gran daño que me causaba recordar su cabello trenzado negro azabache, sus ojos azul zafiro, su sonrisa perfecta, su escultural cuerpo, su gran habilidad en las artes marciales, incluso su maldito egocentrismo, todo dolía, dolía en lo más profundo del alma.

Me tiré a la depresión, dejé de comer, dejé de ir a clases, casi no salía de mi habitación, mucho menos del Dojo; pasaba días y noches en cama deseando que todo este sufrimiento terminara, pedía a Dios que la tristeza que me invadía acabara. Intenté finalizar con todo, estaba realmente harta, estaba cansada de esa sensación de vacío que sentía, fastidiada de ese hueco tan profundo que provocan la soledad y el desamor.

Recordaba una y otra vez las ocasiones en que ese imbécil se burló de mí; pensaba en lo tonta y estúpida que fui al creer en él. Cuando me insultaba lo disculpaba cada que venía a pedirme perdón a mi ventana, su sonrisa terminaba por hacerme bajar la guardia; imaginaba cómo se habría reído a mis espaldas cuando yo olvidaba cada palabra hiriente que me gritaba.

Una tarde, quise terminar con todo ese martirio, me dirigí a la bañera con un montón de píldoras para dormir, quería descansar para siempre; me sumergí en agua tibia y las ingerí, por última vez pasó por mi mente lo baja que era mi autoestima, resonaron en mi cabeza una y otra ocasión los insultos que Ranma siempre me dijo, "marimacho", "brazos de gorila", "antipática", "pechos planos", "fea", "infantil", derramé las últimas lágrimas por él. Pedí perdón a mis padres por ser una cobarde, por no enfrentarme a esa batalla con el orgullo Tendo, supliqué disculpas a mis hermanas por añadirles un sufrimiento más a sus vidas, hasta que perdí la consciencia.

Sé por mi hermana mayor que duré dos días inconsciente en el hospital. Kasumi me encontró unos cuantos minutos después de mi intento de suicidio, entre ella y su esposo Tofú me sacaron de la bañera, el Doctor me estabilizó y ambos me llevaron de inmediato a su nosocomio para hacerme un lavado de estómago; durante ese tiempo permanecí sedada, mi subconsciente me pedía que no despertara, pero mis dos hermanas me suplicaron que reaccionara, me prometieron que ayudarían a superar lo que estaba pasando.

Después de vivir ambos duelos, de sobrevivir a mi fallido intento de suicidio y tomar una larga terapia, me decidí a cambiar de vida, hice lo impensable, opté por ponerme a hacer ejercicios extenuantes para incrementar el busto, aumenté la talla de mis bubis a talla 34 c, adquirí ropa para una mujer de verdad, dejé atrás los vestidos aniñados, lo único que quedó intacto fue el tono de mi cabello negro azulado y el color de mis ojos avellana.

Mi amiga Sayuri me presentó una oportunidad de trabajo en la que podía ser admirada por muchos hombres, en la que podría recibir halagos por mi cuerpo, donde podría ser querida y necesitada al menos por unos instantes.

El Señor Migasaki, me dio empleo en su club nocturno, me permitió cubrir mi identidad utilizando un hermoso antifaz, el cual tapa la mitad de mi rostro.

Los primeros días en este trabajo fueron un poco difíciles porque no era capaz de hacer striptease, se me dificultaba el irme quitando la ropa al compás de la música; sin embargo no me di por vencida, fui testaruda y me empeñé en lograrlo.

Adquirí una gran habilidad para mover sensualmente cada parte de mi cuerpo, aprendí ciertos gestos para provocar que los hombres se volvieran locos al verme, comencé puliendo el desprenderme de los diminutos atuendos, blusas, faldas, vestidos; después conseguí exponer mis senos a la vista de todos, finalmente pude lograr quitarme las bragas, bóxer o pequeñas tangas de encaje al ritmo de la música.

Me hice de una colección bastante amplia de ropa íntima, y no es que me haya convertido en discípulo del Maestro Happosai, simplemente le tomé amor a comprar brasiers y bikinis que resaltan mis atributos; se me ven tan bien que cuando me miro al espejo soy capaz de admirar lo que soy.

Atrás quedaron las inseguridades, los miedos y la lástima que me llegué a tener, en el pasado no sólo murió mi padre, también murió la tierna y recatada Akane sin autoestima.

Diariamente salgo a correr media hora, después me dirijo al gimnasio por una hora, sigo mi rutina desayuno y continúo ensayando para la presentación de cada noche.

Práctico un poco de pool dance, elijo nuevas canciones sensuales o rítmicas que pudieran funcionar en mis 10 minutos de show. Posteriormente ensayo un poco mis movimientos corporales frente a la pared compuesta por espejos, grabo en video cada ensayo para verlo y analizar sí hay algo que pueda mejorar, casi siempre todo es perfecto.

En la noche de hoy elegí un repertorio de una película americana que se llama "50 Sombras de Grey", desde que terminó mi vida sentimental, suelo disfrutar sola de mi sexualidad, eso incluye el ver filmes sensuales que me ayuden a desfogar todas mis ganas de perder la virginidad, ya que no está dentro de mis planes enamorarme nunca más.

Jamás tuve la oportunidad de hacer el amor con Ranma, hasta para eso fue un cobarde, ni un beso me pudo dar, pero ningún pene es necesario en mi vida, actualmente existen juguetes que pueden dar mucho placer y lo mejor de todo es que no reclaman o critican mi cuerpo.

**( watch?v=kUn92yRO7LA)**

En punto de las 11:00 de la noche salgo al escenario, porto un sensual traje de policía conformado por una blusa con un pronunciado escote que deja ver el brasier y el inicio de mis senos, una diminuta falda que con cualquier movimiento se pueden divisar más allá de mis piernas y una tanga de encaje color rojo. También porto un sombrero de oficial y no puede faltar mi antifaz.

Comienzo mi rutina bailando en el tubo, a ritmo de "Heaven de Julia Michaels", voy dando lentos movimientos, froto mi cuerpo al elemento principal, lo hago primero con las curvas superiores, para luego rozarlo con mi abdomen y termino juntando la pelvis, mis piernas rodean el palo de acero y subo al compás de la música.

Me deslizo una y otra vez y vuelvo a subir, lo hago incluso más sensual que en el ensayo, el club está completamente abarrotado de hombres, en su mayoría jóvenes de entre 20 y 30 años, oigo como aplauden y gritan eufóricos mi apodo "Sol" "Sol" "Sol", decidí que ese sería mi seudónimo ya que jamás dejaría de brillar, además de que puedo provocar mucho calor en quienes me observan.

Duro varios minutos deslizándome y uniendo cada milímetro de mi piel al tubo, puedo divisar a toda la audiencia, todos se encuentran muy atentos viendo cada uno de mis movimientos, hay clientes asiduos que diariamente vienen a verme, la mayor parte ha intentado de todas las formas posibles conocerme, pero nunca les he permitido que se acerquen, no estoy interesada en que me vuelvan a dañar.

Sigo con la rutina, el instrumento de ese momento es una silla en la que bailo alrededor, me siento en ella y agito mi cabello de un lado a otro, giró mi cuello lentamente, muevo mis hombros hacia atrás, mis manos recorren delicadamente la cabeza, luego llegan a las cervicales, para después relamer mis labios con la punta de la lengua, lo hago en dos ocasiones y el público comienza a pedir más, sé que desean que me desnude por completo.

Es hora de bajar y hacer explotar de emoción a cada uno de los asistentes, me percató que entre ellos hay uno de cabello negro de ojos azul zafiro, está demasiado expectante a cada uno de mis pasos, temo que haya descubierto mi identidad, pero me da igual que lo haga, hoy menos que nunca me preocupa lo que él opine de mí; en otro momento estaría preocupada de que el creyera que soy una loca, depravada y pervertida, pero luego de más de tres años de haber estado comprometida con él, lo único que me provoca es indiferencia y un profundo odio.

Me coloco justo frente a Ranma, comienzo a bailar sin el más mínimo pudor, de vez en cuando lo veo a los ojos, el está completamente ruborizado al ver los giros de una extraña mujer que está bailando a escasos metros de él.

**( watch?v=LQT_r8S9qwU)**

Bailo, en ese instante inicia la siguiente canción, "Never Tear Us Apart de Bishop Briggs", doy varios pasos hacia atrás para regresar caminando paso a paso hacia adelante contoneando mis caderas, agachándome de vez en cuando para acariciar con las yemas de mis dedos las piernas, desde los tobillos hasta los muslos.

Al llegar al frente me giro para dar la espalda al público, realizo el mismo movimiento, doblo mi dorso hacia abajo para que puedan percibir mi trasero. Con el afán de entunciasmar aún más a mis seguidores, lo hago subiendo un poco la falda.

Miro hacia él por debajo de mi entrepierna y babea igual que los demás, me hinco y paso después a sentarme, me giró hacia los fans; en un movimiento rápido abro las piernas, vuelvo a cerrarlas y me acuesto sobre mis codos, apretando mi pecho para que se vea aún más voluptuoso, muevo de un lado a otro mi cabeza, luego deslizó mis piernas en el suelo alternadamente, mientras muevo la cadera de arriba abajo.

Corean mi apodo, exigen que me quite la ropa, incluso él lo pide. Varios se animan a tirarme montones de yenes para que lo haga, Ranma queriendo llamar la atención, saca de su billetera 10 mil y me los coloca en el escote mostrando su maldita sonrisa de lado. Lo ignoro y sigo bailando, el personal de seguridad le advierte que baje del escenario o será expulsado, vuelve a su lugar y para ese entonces yo ya me despoje del sombrerito de oficial.

Sigo bajando muy pero muy despacio la cremallera de la blusa, me la quito por completo, escucho los suspiros de los presentes, lanzan improperios y una ola de chiflidos, avientan más dinero. Ranma vuelve rápido a colocar otros 10 mil yenes en una orilla de mi falda, me ruega por quitarla, lo hago desesperar, lo guio hacia su asiento y le doy la espalda, me agacho de nuevo y utilizo su pierna como instrumento, le repego mis glúteos, puedo sentir como su respiración aumenta.

Vuelvo al escenario danzando, me desprendo de la falda y realizó más pasos de baile tocando mi cuerpo, recorro desde la cabeza hasta los tobillos haciendo pausas en mis curvas, especialmente en mis senos y nalgas, prosigo y me muestro más atrevida, es hora de quitarme el sostén.

Saotome está que se le salen los ojos, puedo notar como su entrepierna está endurecida, sonrió ampliamente, satisfecha de provocar ese rojo tomate en su rostro, sin embargo los hombres aún piden más, terminó por quitarme la tanga de encaje, se la arrojó a él, que sin dudarlo la toma entre sus manos y la esconde en su pantalón sin dejar de verme.

Bailó una pista más, humedezco mis dedos y recorro mí piel, lo vuelvo a hacer y bajo a mi intimidad, me detengo debajo de mi ombligo, termino mi rutina, dejando un intenso calor en las mesas.

Llego a mi camerino y tocan a mi puerta, intuyo que es él, veo por el rabillo de la puerta y no me equivoco, por mensaje de texto pido a seguridad que lo saquen del lugar, sus dotes de artemarcialista lo ayudan a intimidar al personal, insiste en querer verme.

Para ese entonces ya me he vestido y he salido del club por la puerta trasera de mi camerino, me dirijo hacia mi casa contenta de haber sido quien provocara cosas que jamás pensó sentir por la "marimacho" Akane Tendo.

Durante un mes no ha dejado de venir al centro nocturno, al parecer se interesó tanto en "Sol" que ha intentado a toda costa conocer mi identidad, el gran Ranma Saotome ha rogado por un privado conmigo, ha movido cielo, mar y tierra para que le de una cita fuera de aquí, le ha jurado al Señor Migasaki que se ha enamorado de la mujer que baila todas las noches a las 11:00 p.m...

He dado instrucciones a todo el personal para que no revelen ninguna información de mi vida privada hasta que yo lo decida, los he amenazado con enviarlos a prisión con ayuda de Nabiki en caso de que lo hagan.

En este largo mes he hecho muchos striptease teniéndolo como principal espectador, he notado que poco a poco hay menos clientes, me he preguntado por qué han dejado de asistir a verme. Casualmente antes y después de mis rutinas luce abarrotado, pero en el momento en que yo bailo, sí a caso hay dos o tres chicos viendo mi espectáculo. Estoy casi segura que él los amenaza para que no entren.

Casi estoy lista para vengarme de él, el peor castigo para Saotome será ver a quién desechó como basura por estar fea, gorda y sin senos, haciéndolo babear y gemir. Accedo a concederle un show privado para darle su merecido. Planeo por quince días la rutina con la que voy a hacerlo enfurecer.

Dentro de la rutina que cree para presentarme ante él, práctico algunas katas que solía realizar cuando entrenaba en el viejo Dojo de madera, combino artes marciales con sexys movimientos, pienso llevar lencería amarilla, justo los colores que solía usar en mi pijama aniñada. La cereza del pastel será cuando me quite el antifaz y vea quien soy.

La noche de la presentación me siento confiada de hacerlo explotar a tal grado de que no regrese nunca más a molestar.

Anteriormente estaría ansiosa y nerviosa de que él me vea, la antigua yo sé derretiría al verlo, se paralizaría y gritaría que es un pervertido, pero en esta ocasión eso ha quedado en el pasado; deseo con todas mis fuerzas llevarlo al máximo nivel de excitación, para que luego al ver mi rostro, quedé blanco de la impresión.

Hace media hora llegó, se supone que me presentaría a las 10:30 para él, sin embargo aplazó mi triunfal show para desesperarlo. Puedo ver por el rabillo de la puerta que está ansioso, una y otra vez se toca el cabello trenzado, camina de un lugar a otro, veo como pregunta enojado si voy a presentarme.

**( watch?v=IlInlIvePqw )**

Ordenó que todo el mundo salga del escenario, pido al DJ que deje las pistas preparadas, salgo vestida con mi Gi (el mismo que usaba cuando practicaba en casa), lo único que modifiqué fue el escote, lo cerré menos del área del busto para que resalten mis senos.

Inició con unos rápidos movimientos de gimnasia artística, similares a los que realizaba en la preparatoria Furinkan; me deslizó por el tubo poniendo especial cuidado de sugerirle mensajes indecentes, muevo mi pelvis y froto mi intimidad en el instrumento de pool dance.

Posteriormente sigo bailando sensualmente al tiempo que realizó algunos movimientos de estilo libre en el suelo, me quito lentamente la parte superior del gi, quiero provocarlo, me acerco a él y coloco sus manos cerca de mis senos, justo cuando está a punto de tomarlos me alejo de él y sigo danzando.

Después bajo mi pantalón y me lo quito con astucia, me tiro al suelo frente a él, abro mis piernas y con mi mano acaricio mi zona privada por encima de la tanga amarilla que porto.

Me acerco a él y le ordeno que desabroche mi sostén, con sus manos temblorosas lo hace y desea tomarme de la mano, no lo dejo, desapruebo su confianza moviendo mi dedo índice de un lado a otro.

Doy un giro para quedar de espadas a él, me alejo sólo un poco y meneo mis caderas muy cerca, hago un poco de "twerking", me agacho y veo como babea al ver el duro movimiento de mis glúteos.

Los acercó más a él, noto como acomoda su pantalón para que no pueda ver su firme erección. Esta sudando completamente sonrojado. Otra vez me animo a arrojarle a sus manos la penúltima de mis prendas.

Camino hacia el escenario, bailo otro poco acariciando mis senos y mi intimidad, llevo mis dedos a mi boca, los humedezco y los colocó en esos sitios para elevar aún más su temperatura, es momento se acabar la rutina.

Me paro justo frente a él, la música sigue. Realizo lentamente una de las katas que él me enseñó a la perfección, cuando él ve ese movimiento, queda paralizado, de sus ojos azules brotan algunas lágrimas, en ese momento el intuía quien era, hago que confirme quien soy, me quito el antifaz y el sorprendido grita mi nombre.

-Ranma: ¡Akane!

**( watch?v=w0vsfEE4wOs )**

-Akane: (Enojada) Bien, ya descubriste mi identidad, ahora quiero que después de leer lo que está en esa mesa, te largues para siempre de aquí.

Me puse rápidamente la ropa, mi ex prometido estaba completamente impresionado, aún no asimilaba que era yo quien lo había traído loco por más de un mes.

-Ranma: No creas que te irás así como así.

-Akane: ¿Ah no?, ¿Crees que me vas a detener?

-Ranma: Claro que te voy a detener, quiero explicaciones.

-Akane: Yo no tengo por qué darte ninguna explicación.

-Ranma: Desde luego que merezco una explicación, Eres mi PRO-ME-TI-DA

-Akane: (Con una carcajada), No me hagas reír por favor, ¿Cómo que tu prometida?, ¿Eres idiota?, Tú no eres nada para mí.

-Ranma: (Furioso), Aunque te cueste aceptarlo, eres mi PRO- ME- TI- DA.

-Akane: A ver, te lo explicaré sólo por una vez para que no te queden dudas. Tú estás muerto para mí, no existes en mi vida, no me interesas en lo más mínimo, desde el día en que rompiste el compromiso que tenías con mi padre, se acabó lo que jamás hubo entre tú y yo.

-Ranma: No me salgas con que no hubo nada entre nosotros, vivimos juntos por cuatro años.

-Akane: Deja de hacerte el idiota, tú exigiste tu libertad cuando mi padre falleció, ese día terminó todo. No entiendo a que vienes ahora, además la Akane Tendo que conociste ya no está más, ahora soy otra completamente distinta, ya no voy a permitir que te vuelvas a burlar de mí, no más, te repito, Ranma Saotome murió para mí hace tres años. Tienes lo que querías, conociste la verdadera identidad de "Sol", ahora lárgate.

-Ranma: Como eres testaruda, no me iré hasta que no me digas ¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿por qué muestras tú cuerpo?, exijo que me lo digas. (Completamente furioso).

-Akane: ¿Quieres saber por qué?, ¿En serio quieres saberlo?

-Ranma: Sí, por favor (Intentando tomarla de la mano).

-Akane: ¡PORQUÉ QUISE!, necesitaba aumentar mi autoestima, descubrí que mi cuerpo era más hermoso de lo que un idiota siempre me dijo, comprobé que no era para nada fea, pude notar que no tenía pechos planos, tampoco tenía brazos de gorila, al contrario, tenía un escultural cuerpo que valía la pena ser mostrado a hombres que realmente lo apreciarán, así que esa es la razón, básicamente porque se me dio la puta gana.

-Ranma: Pero, no había necesidad de que nadie lo viera, tú sabías que todo lo que yo te decía era broma, (jugando con sus dedos índices) los insultos que te hacía eran porque tu cuerpo provocaba muchas cosas en mí.

-Akane: (Ignorándolo) Bueno ahí tienes la "Explicación", ahora vete.

-Ranma: No me iré, tú vendrás conmigo.

-Akane: Lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz, en esa mesa está el documento que avala la anulación formal de nuestro compromiso, también hay otros papeles que sí quieres puedes leer para que te quede claro porque no quiero volver a verte jamás en mi vida.

Lo empujé con todas mis fuerzas, salí del camerino y cerré con llave la puerta por fuera, corrí rápidamente y conseguí tomar un taxi, pude escapar de él, al menos por un rato.

***NARRA RANMA***

(** watch?v=VOUppnIyFbQ** )

Hace dos meses regresé a Nerima en busca de mi prometida, dure fuera tres largos años, fue muy difícil para mí irme sin ella, verla llorar al decirle que nuestro compromiso ya no existía, pero tenía que hacerlo, era necesario que Akane creyera que no me importaba para que no fuera detrás de mí a Jusenkyo.

Aunque me pesaba el dejarla después de que el Tío Soun murió, tenía que buscar la manera de ser un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra para ella, anhelaba curar mí maldición para poder ser felices, sin temores, sin inseguridades de mi parte.

Le hice creer que nuestro compromiso llegaba a su fin simulando que me burlaba de ella, pero por dentro me partía el corazón el verla derrumbarse ante mis ojos, sabía que sí la consolaba en ese momento no podría irme jamás, que en caso de que le contara mis verdaderas intenciones ella querría acompañarme y estar junto a mí; no podía arriesgarla de nuevo al peligro, no podía exponerla otra vez a estar cerca de la muerte. Ella es mi vida, no podría soportar que por culpa mía ella falleciera.

Con él dolor de mi alma la dejé, sabía que mis cuñadas cuidarían de ella, papá y yo emprendimos un largo viaje a China en busca de la poza encantada del hombre ahogado.

Estuvimos expuestos a toda clase de riesgos y peligros, hubo bestias a las que tuvimos que enfrentarnos, grandes desafíos que tuvimos que cumplir para conseguir un poco de agua de esa laguna.

Por primera vez tuvimos que trabajar muy duro para conseguir dinero con el cual pudiéramos mantenernos, pero también para pagar al guía con el objetivo de que nos llevara a los puntos donde se suponía corría agua de esa corriente natural.

Tardamos dos años en lograrlo, tras ese tiempo, decidí que no podía llegar con las manos vacías con el amor de mi vida. Por un años competí en muchos torneos para conseguir dinero con el que pudiera ofrecerle una buena vida a Akane, junté lo suficiente para comprarle una casa, para remodelar el Dojo de su padre y para poder tener hijos sin preocupaciones económicas.

Llegué a Nerima y la busqué en el Dojo familiar, me topé con la sorpresa de que lucía completamente abandonado. Pregunté por ella y nadie sabía decirme dónde encontrarla, parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

Recurrí al Doctor Tofú para que el me dijera sí sabía algo de mi peli azul y por primera vez en la vida, lo vi realmente enojado. Me reclamó el alejarme, pero también me advirtió que no volviera a acercarme a ella, Kasumi salió ante los gritos de su marido y me abofeteo muy fuerte en la mejilla derecha, pude sentir mi cara arder.

Ambos me exigieron que me largara, que no me atreviera a buscar a Akane, que nadie en Nerima sabía del paradero de ella.

Decepcionado y preocupado estuve a punto de darme por vencido, hasta que recordé que Daisuke era pareja de su mejor amiga Sayuri, cuando lo encontré, estaba también molesto conmigo, me recriminó que hubiera abandonado a mi prometida cuando más me necesitaba; le rogué que me dijera donde podría localizarla y aunque al principio contestó que jamás me lo diría, cuando escuchó mis razones para irme, sintió compasión por mí.

Mi amigo de la preparatoria confío y asegurándose que yo amo a mi "marimacho", se decidió a revelar donde la podía ver.

No podía creer el lugar al que me había mandado Daisuke, creí que se estaba burlando de mí; Ingresé por curiosidad y me dieron una mesa frente al escenario, en el comenzó a bailar una hermosa chica de cabello azulado, tenía el mismo tono de ojos que mi Akane, pero se veía tan distinta, era una mujer muy diferente.

Pude notar como al percatarse de mi presencia se tensó, sin embargo continuó con su rutina como una profesional del striptease, ese día desinibidamente me arrojó su tanga de encaje, me endioso verla bailando de esa forma, moviéndose sensualmente y quedando completamente desnuda. Admito que se me salieron los ojos al ver sus senos, de mis labios estoy seguro que escurría baba.

Tan endiosado estaba con su belleza y su sensual baile, que ni si quiera tomé en cuenta que no sólo yo babeaba por ella, sino que un montón de individuos pervertidos le pedían que se quitara toda la ropa, en mi interior pedía lo mismo.

Fue un gran impacto el saber que Akane hacía striptease diariamente, quería que me diera una explicación, además la deseaba más que nunca. Sabía que era hermosa por las contadas veces que llegué a verla son ropa, pero su cuerpo ahora estaba mucho más trabajado, se había convertido en toda una mujer.

Visité el club noche tras noche, se me volvió una obsesión el ir a verla bailar. Me enojaba que otros la vieran, por lo que continuamente amenazaba a los asistentes con partirles la cara sí se quedaban al show, cada vez eran menos los valientes que pese a mis advertencias se quedaban a disfrutar de sus bailes.

Intenté una y mil veces hablar con ella, pero siempre se escabullía del lugar, el personal me pedía que no insistirá y comentaban que "Sol" había dicho que sí no la respetaba, no volvería a ofrecer ningún show. Estaba vuelto loco con sus movimientos que temía que cumpliera con privarme de verla. Día y noche sólo pensaba en estar con ella, en por fin ser felices.

**( watch?v=2HspZxNVZSs )**

Quince días atrás me dio una nota en la que me prometió darme un espectáculo privado donde revelaría su identidad, por fin me daría la oportunidad de hablar.

Llegado el día, estaba sumamente nervioso, no sabía que iba a decirle cuando se quitara el antifaz.

Toda la mañana caminé desesperado, en la tarde mi mente divagó y maquinó algunos planes para estar junto a ella, pero al verla con su GI de entrenamiento me dejó anonadado. No daba crédito a lo que hacía, bailaba y practicaba katas bien conocidas por mí, al mismo tiempo se desnudaba, generando mucha confusión, pero también una gran excitación debido a que muchas tardes al verla entrenar fantaseaba con quitarle la ropa y hacerla mía.

Casi al finalizar su rutina me miró a los ojos con un odio que nunca vi en ella, en ese momento realizó una kata que fue la primera que yo le enseñé, provocando que en fracción de segundo pasarán rápidamente episodios que viví con Akane.

Ahí estaba ese instante en que la conocí, las mañanas que íbamos al instituto Furinkan, las múltiples veces que discutíamos, sus gritos y mis insultos diciéndole "fea", "infantil", "pechos planos", "marimacho", también reviví el momento en que estuvo a punto de morir en la batalla contra Zafrón y finalmente el instante en que la dejé sola en el Dojo, cuando le mentí diciéndole que nuestro compromiso estaba anulado, involuntariamente empecé a llorar.

Reaccioné cuando se quitó el antifaz, estaba a punto de salir, le grité su nombre, conseguí que se detuviera por unos minutos, discutimos un momento, en resumidas cuentas me dijo que yo había muerto para ella, que no quería verme más y que la dejara en paz.

Pero no me iba a dar por vencido, ella tenía que escuchar mis razones del por qué me fui, del por qué no la llevé, Akane seguía siendo mi prometida y jamás dejaría de serlo.

Recordé que sobre la mesa de al lado del sofá había dejado una papelería, la abrí desesperado, lo primero que vi fui un documento que avala la anulación formal de nuestro compromiso, me molesté demasiado con mi testaruda prometida, por instinto lo rompí en mil pedazos.

Luego había una carta de despedida.

"Ranma:

Oficialmente desde hace dos años y medio te concedí la anulación oficial del compromiso, después de analizarlo por varios meses y de vivir lo que viví con tu abandono, comprendí que tomaste la mejor decisión para los dos.

Te exijo que me dejes en paz, no quiero volver a verte, no quiero saber más de ti. El amor que alguna vez sentí por ti ya no existe, se murió el día en que supere tu pérdida.

Deseo lo mejor para ti, no quiero que insistas o terminarás que viva huyendo de ti.

Sí no te quedan claras las razones del por qué no deseo volver a verte, te dejó mis expedientes clínicos y psicológicos, para que entiendas que no quiero pasar nuevamente por algo similar a lo de hace tres años.

Atentamente: Akane Tendo".

Pensé que no se liberaría tan fácilmente de mí, insistiría las veces que fueran necesarias, ella no podía dejarme, no después de volverla a encontrar, no después de enloquecerme con su delicioso cuerpo.

Vi su historial clínico, para ser sincero no comprendía el por qué me mostraba esos documentos, al leer el documento, noté que en el mes que partí a China, estuvo en el hospital por un lavado gástrico. Duró una semana internada, seguramente fue por intoxicarse con la odiosa comida que ella preparó; no le di mucha importancia ya que sabía lo que era eso, ya lo había vivido unas cuantas veces cuando yo me atrevía a probar lo que ella cocinaba.

Pero al ver su expediente psicológico me percaté que en el diagnóstico decía paciente depresivo con tendencia al suicidio. Conforme fui adentrándome, descubrí que Akane estuvo a punto de quitarse la vida ingiriendo un montón de pastillas, no podía creer lo que leía.

Ella estuvo a nada de fallecer cuando yo buscaba mi cura, estaba impactado de ver como mi prometida que era tan fuerte y valiente y que amaba tanto la vida, haya querido dejar de existir.

Seguramente no soportó la muerte de Soun, de haber sabido que actuaría tan estúpidamente no la hubiera dejado sola; continuó leyendo y hay un apartado con fecha de hace dos años ocho meses, donde ella explica por qué tomó la decisión de suicidarse.

**( watch?v=GsMRETqlA3A )**

"Soy Akane Tendo, actualmente padezco de depresión.

Llegué al punto de querer suicidarme por una persona que creí, me amaba tanto como yo.

Él era mí vida entera; mi mundo giraba en torno a él, soporté muchas cosas por estar a su lado, lo apoyé, estuve en las buenas y en las malas con él, estuve dispuesta a dar mi vida de ser necesario, así lo hice en una batalla muy complicada para él.

Un día me dejó, anuló el compromiso que tenía conmigo, bueno con mi padre, y me abandonó sin importarle que lo necesitara más que nunca porque justo acababa de sufrir el deceso de mi progenitor.

A Ranma eso no le importó, sonrió de medio lado valiéndole que me dejaba destrozada, tirada en el suelo del Dojo familiar.

Duré semanas en cama, sin comer, sin salir, incluso sin bañarme, no tenía ganas de nada, pensaba una y otra vez en lo infeliz que era.

Por mi mente se repetían como casete todas las cosas que él me decía, los insultos, sus humillaciones, siempre lo había perdonado, a pesar de que me hiriera continuamente, yo siempre olvidaba él daño que me provocaba.

Me sentí tan triste y sola, burlada de que él me dejará, de que utilizará nuestro compromiso sólo en el tiempo que mi padre vivió. Creía que era una basura que él había desechado cuando ya no le servía... yo lo amaba tanto, amaba tanto a Ranma que no sabía qué hacer sin él.

Estoy avergonzada de haber intentado quitarme la vida, no hay justificación para haberlo intentado, estaba tan deprimida que me olvidé de mis hermanas, de mis amigos, de las cosas que amaba hacer.

Ahora estoy intentando encontrarle un sentido a mi existencia, por primera vez estoy intentando amarme, estoy descubriendo lo valiosa que soy.

De tantas ocasiones en las que me insultaron, llegué a creer que los defectos que resaltaban, eran reales. Estoy trabajando en creer que quien describían antes, no soy yo".

Cada línea que leí me generó una furia inmensa, estaba muy enojado conmigo mismo, Akane intentó quitarse la vida por mí culpa, ella se deprimió por mi abandono.

Las cosas no debieron ser así, jamás debí dejarla sola, jamás debí irme a China. Ahora entiendo que cometí un gran error.

Tengo miedo de haber perdido a mi prometida para siempre, me siento sobre mis rodillas y apoyo mi cabeza en ellas, todo lo que acabo de descubrir está fresco en mi memoria, aunque trato de controlar mi llanto, este sale en automático.

Lloro amargamente por haberle causado tanto sufrimiento, lágrimas brotan por pensar que fui el que provocó que ella deseara terminar con su vida.

Me siento tan culpable, nada valió la pena. Sabía que sería difícil el que regresara a mi lado, pero ahora lo veo casi imposible, tengo el presentimiento de que ella me odia.

Limpio mis lágrimas y decido que este no es el final de nuestra historia, me convenzo que lucharé por ella, me prometo a mí mismo que haré que se enamore nuevamente de mí, pero por sobretodo juro que la haré feliz.

Diariamente por dos meses le he mandado rosas pidiéndole perdón, en una tarjeta le escribo lo linda que se ve con cada atuendo. Pero soy prudente y sólo me quedo a ver su show, al cual entró solamente yo, me he encargado de que nadie más lo haga, con disgusto ella tiene que bailar ya que el dueño del establecimiento me contó que tiene contrato por seis meses más y que de no cumplirlo se meterá en serios problemas legales.

Es un martirio tenerla tan cerca y no poderla tocar, ansió tanto probar sus labios, acariciar su cuerpo, recorrer con mis dedos cada centímetro de su piel.

Llegando a casa tengo que practicarme trabajo manual a mi miembro para bajar la erección qué me provoca.

A veces creo que usa atuendos más sexy's para hacerme sufrir, se ve tan perfecta deslizándose en el tubo. Me sube la temperatura cada vez que se desprende de una prenda. Hace que me excite tanto que en ocasiones he tenido que masturbarme frente a ella, he llegado a gritarle improperios cada que se desnuda.

Halago una y otra vez su cuerpo, a estas alturas ya no me importa que piense que soy un pervertido, y depravado, le grito lo mucho que gusta, le hago ver que me vuelve loco, aplaudo y la ovaciono cada que termina sus presentaciones.

No soporto más el castigo, necesito sentirla de cerca, me urge que me perdone o me va a importar poco el perder el pudor frente a ella.

Antes de iniciar el show de hoy, la saludo, me ignora como siempre, esta vez decido acercarme y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Decido que esta vez seré parte de la escenografía, se lo hago saber y me colocó justo al lado del tubo.

Ella comienza su rutina con fastidio, veo sus atributos más cerca que de costumbre, parece que disfruta de verme ruborizado, me restrega sus montañas en mi cuerpo. Me acaloro demasiado, tanto que me quito la camisa.

De reojo veo que disfruta de la situación en la que me encuentro, comienza a desvestirse, su lencería es tan sexy que fantaseo con quitársela a mordidas; mi pene se encuentra completamente erecto, sin importar nada bajo mi pantalón.

Ella muestra una amplia sonrisa, se acerca de nuevo para susurrarme que me odia, a la vez que recorre mi pecho y abdomen con sus dedos, no puedo evitarlo grito su nombre gimiendo.

La sigo a donde va, estoy tras Akane como si fuera mi presa, involuntariamente bailo con ella, se acerca de nuevo y me indica desabroche su sostén.

Al mismo tiempo ella baja su tanga deslizándola muy lentamente por sus piernas, deliciosamente se toca los senos, en ese momento pienso que tiene los mismos deseos de que le haga el amor.

Bajo mi bóxer y comienzo a tocarme, me acerco a ella, estoy completamente excitado, para cuando acuerdo Akane toma su bata y piensa dejarme así en el escenario.

**( watch?v=9oNzhMXkzxw )**

Mis dotes de artista marcial hacen que reaccione rápido, la sujeto del brazo, la tomo de la cintura y obligo a que se quede. Acerco mi boca a la suya, por primera ocasión pruebo de sus labios, aunque se queda unos segundos, me propina una fuerte cachetada, me duelo de la mejilla pero no dejo que se aleje.

Se pone a gritarme cuanto me odia y me detesta.

-Akane: ¿Quién te crees que eres para besarme?

-Ranma: Soy tu prometido

-Akane: Tú no eres nada mío, Te O-DIO, ¿No lo entiendes?

-Ranma: Ese beso me dijo lo contrario.

-Akane: No es cierto, no siento nada por ti, lo único que me provocas es repulsión. (Volteando la cara).

-Ranma: Dices eso porque continuas enojada y dolida por qué me fui, ni si quiera me has dejado explicarte que es lo que hice durante estos tres años. (Viéndola fijamente a los ojos).

-Akane: No te lo he preguntado por qué no me interesa, no me importa nada de lo que hayas hecho.

-Ranma: (Arrinconándola contra la pared), Aunque no te interese te lo voy a decir, tuve que mentirte cuando me fui para que no me siguieras, sabía que si te decía que iría de nuevo a China, querrías acompañarme, (silencio) tenía miedo a exponerte de nuevo al peligro.

Necesitaba ser un completo hombre para ti, quería que te sintieras orgullosa de mí por buscar y conseguir curarme de mi maldición.

Cada día que estuve lejos de Nerima pensé en ti, cada noche recordaba los momentos que vivimos juntos, tus miradas y tus tiernas sonrisas.

Te extrañaba demasiado, pero no podía fallarte, tenía que regresar curado para poder pedirte que hiciéramos una vida juntos, para que planeáramos un futuro rodeados de hijos, siendo una familia normal, sin alguien que se transformara en un fenómeno cada cinco minutos.

-Akane: (Con lágrimas en los ojos), ESO JAMÁS ME IMPORTÓ.

-Ranma: Yo necesitaba ser un hombre completo para ti, muchas veces tuve fantasías haciendo el amor contigo, pero todo se iba por la borda porque me aterraba que en un momento de pasión me convirtiera en mujer.

Este tiempo trabajé duro para los dos, conseguí curarme, logré ganar un sin fin de torneos en los que obtuve buenas sumas de dinero para vivir cómodamente, para arreglar el Dojo de tu padre, para comprarte la casa que mereces.

-Akane: ¡Te Felicito!, (Aplaudiendo), ahora ya eres libre de esa "maldición", eres un hombre exitoso y no faltará mujer con la que puedas cumplir todo lo que acabas de mencionar, lárgate y ve a buscar a otra parte lo que buscas, aquí no lo vas a encontrar.

-Ranma: Pero, Akane, yo te amo.

-Akane: (Fríamente) Pues, Yo no.

-Ranma: Claro que me amas, y aunque no lo hicieras eres mi prometida.

-Akane: No me vengas con eso, tú anulaste ese compromiso, ya te entregué el papel que lo avala, ya deja de molestarme (dándole la espalda).

-Ranma: Para que sea válido tengo que firmar y no lo he hecho, además aunque no valiera, tu eres mía, aunque tenga que llevarte conmigo a la fuerza, serás mi esposa.

-Akane: (Soltando una fuerte carcajada), no me hagas reír, no te atreverías a hacerlo.

-Ranma: ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Me dio un buen golpe en el estómago, hizo que me alejara un poco de ella, pero volví a reaccionar, la abracé y la hice prisionera en mis brazos, aunque empezó a patalear acerqué mi rostro a ella, la volví a besar, puso resistencia, sin embargo, al poco tiempo cedió y comenzó a frotar mi espalda.

Nos fundimos en un abrazo que volvió a revivir a mi miembro viril, seguía completamente desnudo, acaricié su cabello, llevé algunos mechones azulados detrás de sus orejas, la miré a los ojos y le dije lo mucho que la amaba, le pedí perdón, le supliqué que me diera una oportunidad, volví a besarla.

Akane acurrucó su cabeza en mi pecho, yo besé una y otra vez su cabeza, me hacía tanta falta estar así con ella. Después levantó su rostro y ella me besó, en esta ocasión la unión de nuestros labios fue por más tiempo, tanto que nuestras lenguas juguetearon.

Las manos de ambos empezaron a reclamar tocar lo que les pertenecía desde hace mucho tiempo, las mías fueron hacia su trasero, las de ella a mi pecho y espalda. Aún sonaba música en el escenario, nos movimos al ritmo de la música calmada.

Tracé un camino de besos por su cuello, llegué al inicio de sus senos, moría por probarlos, por fin estaba cumpliendo mi sueño de tenerlos tan cerca de mis labios y lengua, no desaproveche el momento y succioné sus pezones alternando con pequeñas mordidas, la acerqué más a mí para que notara que me tenía completamente excitado.

Desabroché el cinto de su bata e hice que la única prenda de su ropa cayera al suelo, añoraba tanto estar dentro de ella. La guie justo al sillón donde tantas noches fantaseé con hacerle el amor, nos sentamos uno al lado del otro, me perdí en sus senos al tiempo que mi mano derecha se hacía espacio entre sus labios inferiores para tocar su clítoris.

Mis dedos hicieron en su intimidad, frotaron delicadamente de arriba hacia abajo, luego de forma circular, había lapsos en los que presionaba un poco, lo cual provocaba que Akane comenzara a jadear mientras mi extremidad se mojaba.

Ella dudó un poco en tocar mi levantado pene, pero tras emitir los primeros gemidos de placer, llevó ambas manos a mi miembro viril, comenzó acariciando con sus dedos pulgares todo alrededor, pasó después a la cabeza y utilizando toda la palma de su mano, empezó a palparlo. De inmediato brotó líquido de mí.

Nuestras labios se encontraban frecuentemente, las lenguas se fundían y degustábamos sin pena de besarnos con amor una y otra vez.

Opté por ingresar el índice y medio a su vagina, me hice un poco de espacio, no era necesario forzar nada, ya que lubricación natural era perfecta. Llegué al punto donde había leído en revistas que era una de las zonas más erógenas de las mujeres. Inicié un llamado a su punto g para que me mojara más, mis dedos tocaban de arriba a abajo, generando que sus gritos se intensificaran, mientras que mis jadeos y mi ritmo cardíaco se incrementaban más.

La recosté sobre el asiento del sofá, me hice espacio entre sus piernas y pude ingresar en ella, me empecé a mover despacio, para luego incrementar la fuerza con la que me acercaba a ella.

Cada vez la embestía más fuerte, me provocaba sobremanera que pronunciara mi nombre con gritos ahogados de placer.

Pude verla a los ojos y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, lo hermosa que era, prometí mientras le hacía el amor que jamás la dejaría sola.

Salí de ella y la coloqué dándome la espalda, apoyó sus brazos en el respaldo del sillón, sus nalgas quedaron justo a la altura de mi miembro, volví a penetrarla vaginalmente, pero ahora tenía una excelente vista de sus piernas y glúteos, la sujeté de la cintura y sentí como me metí hasta adentro, era tan delicioso sentir su estreches, el verla en esa posición gritando mi nombre, todo era realmente sexy.

Su corto cabello saltaba por sus hombros, su tersa piel blanca me llamaba a probar todo su cuerpo, el momento era inmejorable, sin embargo ella lo aumentó de nivel al comenzarse contonear mientras yo entraba y salía de ella. Llegó el momento en que estaba por venirme, pero decidí que no terminaría hasta que ella consiguiera el orgasmo, seguí con mi tarea de moverme a diferentes ritmos, de pronto gritó estoy por llegar, intensifiqué el vaivén hasta que ambos terminamos sumamente mojados y exhaustos.

Me separé con cuidado, la tomé entre mis brazos y me senté en el sillón con ella en mi regazo, la abracé fuerte, la vi directo a los ojos marrones que tanto me encantaban y le dije "Te Amo", le di las gracias por ese maravilloso momento, en tanto ella esquivó mi mirada y enterró su cabeza en mi pecho, pude escuchar como susurró, "No vuelvas a irte", mis ojos se cristalizaron, levanté su barbilla y la obligué a verme, le juré de nuevo que jamás lo haría, le hice ver que ella sería mi sol de cada día.

Tras hacer el amor con Akane, conseguí descubrir que es la felicidad plena, decidí que recuperaría el tiempo perdido; pese a ser sumamente celoso en el pasado, me valía poco que otros hombres hayan disfrutado de su striptease, ya que a partir de este día, al único que le bailaría despojándose sensualmente de la ropa sería a Ranma Saotome.

**Fin.**

Chicos por fin quedó este One Shot para el reto del Strip Fic, este es un poco dramático y muestra como se puede llegar a la Depresión por sufrir una decepción amorosa. Esta enfermedad es muy grave, a veces es fácil ignorar que algún amigo o familiar están pasando por este mal y no por que no importe, sino por que da miedo enfrentarnos a la realidad de su situación emocional.

Se que hay muchas personas que pueden estar viviendo algo difícil que los quiera llevar a terminar con todo, pero quiero que sepan que el sol siempre va a estar ahí, hay que buscar ayuda, hay que pedir apoyo y créanme que podrán resurgir como Akane y poder hacer otra cosa que les apasione, pero más allá de eso, con terapia van a aprender a valorarse y amarse como se merecen.

Agradecimientos especiales a **RUBÉN CÁRDENAS** que hizo el dibujo para este fic, le quedó muy bonito y justo con los detalles que quería.

También doy gracias a quienes han dejado sus reviews y comentarios en Facebook, me impulsan a mejorar día con día.

Un abrazo para todos!

Por último, siempre demuestren cuanto aman y nunca dejen de hacer nada que les apasione.


End file.
